


Lust

by smilingpigeons



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingpigeons/pseuds/smilingpigeons
Summary: For: Any prompted character or pairing as a pinup - 50's style maybe, or 90's TV Hits style. (I really don't mind the style at all - go with whatever seems fun to you!)





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverShepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShepard/gifts).




End file.
